Gauges are often used for a technique of simplifying inputting of manipulated variables through computers. According to the technique, gauges whose lengths changes with an elapse of time are displayed. Further, in the computer, whether a predetermined operation is made by a user is monitored. In a case where the predetermined operation is made, processing corresponding to the length of the gauge at a time when the predetermined operation is made is executed.
For example, in games replicating ball sports games, such as soccer games or the like, a ball object and player objects are arranged in a virtual three-dimensional space. In addition, a view of the virtual three-dimensional space seen from a viewpoint arranged within the virtual three-dimensional space is displayed on a game screen. In this case, a gauge is appropriately displayed on the game screen and the gauge expands or contracts with the elapse of time. Further, when a predetermined operation such as pressing of buttons or releasing thereof is made by a user, the player object moves (e.g., passes) the ball object by a distance corresponding to the length of the gauge at the time when the predetermined operation is made.
[Patent Document 1] JP 3145064 B